Safe
by xxWARxx
Summary: Just some cute little story about Chloe and Derek. Please read and review. Two-Shot!


_Disclaimer - I don't own Darkest Powers._

Chloe was in the backseat with me, her head resting on my shoulder. I was sitting in the corner with my arm on the armrest and Chloe's legs were taking up the rest of the space that was left in the backseat of the van. Tori was sitting in front of Chloe with her head against the window snoring her ass off. Simon, in front of me, was doing his best to stay awake but failing miserably. Every time the van would hit a bump he would give a startled gasp and keep his eye lids open for about three seconds. We were moving onto our fourth hotel in the last month and a half. Dr. Fellows and my father were up front talking.

"Simon go to sleep," I suggested. "We won't be there for another hour."

He nodded absently. I hadn't realized that I was leaning forward until Chloe tugged on my sleeve with a sleepy expression.

"Sorry," I said gruffly.

"It's okay," she murmured.

She leaned her head back against my shoulder and curled up into a ball.

"How much longer?"

"About an hour."

She nodded and looked up at me.

"Go to sleep," I ordered.

She rolled her eyes but I could see her smiling lightly. She closed her eyes without complaint.

When we got to the hotel Chloe was still sleeping. I shook her shoulder.

"Chloe wake up."

She groaned and rolled over. I sighed and picked her up. I dipped my head as I got out of the van, still holding Chloe in my arms. When I hit solid ground she yelped and instinctively her arms were thrown around my neck.

"What the hell," she squeaked.

"Shh, it's okay. We're at the hotel," I answered.

Her head snapped around to see the large building. Chloe nodded before I set her on the ground. She stumbled and I caught her elbow. Chloe smiled at me apologetically.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"You're welcome," I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Jeez Chloe," commented Tori. "What were _you_ drinking?"

I growled. Chloe elbowed me and gave me a look. "Ignore her," she said low enough for my ears only.

"I was kidding Derek," she rolled her eyes.

Before I could reply to her remark, Simon spoke up.

"Shut up, Tori," Simon said as he rubbed the last traces of sleep from his eyes. "It was a long ride. Like you weren't stumbling the last time you got out of a car. You looked drunk, sounded drunk, and you tripped. Twice. I suggest you shut your ugly ass trap."

Tori just glared at him. If looks could kill, my brother surely would've been dead.

My lips twitched but I managed to keep the scowl and Chloe was giggling.

Dr. Fellows and dad came back with four room keys in their hands. Dad handed Simon the two in his hand and Chloe's aunt handed Tori the one in her hands.

"Go to the rooms," dad ordered. "We're going to go get some food. We'll be back soon."

We all nodded before heading into the building. We passed the lobby and searched for the elevators.

"Found them," called Tori.

We piled into one.

"Which floor is it on?" I asked.

"Three."

I pressed three and waited impatiently for the doors to close. Once they did, a screen above the doors had a bright red number on it.

One.

Another number.

Two.

And finally the last number.

Three.

The doors opened with a _ding _and we shuffled out.

"Rooms…" Tori said looking down at the room keys. "This way."

She pointed to her left. We turned and made our way down the hall. Simon and Tori stopped in front of two doors.

Simon slid the room key into the thin slot. The tiny green light flashed and he opened the door. Chloe pulled away from me and ran to a bed. She plopped down on it and mumbled something. Tori put their room keys on top of the TV.

"What can we do to entertain ourselves?" asked Tori.

"Sleep," Chloe mumbled into the pillows.

"How about you go play in traffic," I suggested. "Go run in front of a bus or something. Try really hard to get hit."

"Derek," Chloe scolded.

"What?" I asked innocently. "She wanted to know how to entertain us. Trust me that would hilarious."

Simon was laughing uncontrollably while Chloe just glared at me. I flashed her a smile. She sighed in frustration but I could see the edges of her mouth tipped up ever so slightly.

"Did Derek just smile?" Simon asked in fake shock. "What have you done to my brother Chloe?"

Her cheeks darkened a shade. "I did nothing."

"Riiight," said Tori.

Simon plopped down on the other bed.

"Okay so whose room is this?" asked Tori.

I looked at Simon who was looking at me.

"Ours," we said in unison.

"Alright," she sighed. "Come on Chloe. Let's go to our room."

Chloe didn't answer.

"Chloe?"

"I think she's asleep," I guessed.

"I'm not asleep," she piped up.

"Then let's go," Tori huffed in exasperation.

"No," Chloe muttered, snuggling into the pillow. "The bed is comfortable. Just stay here."

"Yeah," Simon mumbled sleepily. "Just stay here Tori. It's not like we're going anywhere. Besides, we're family remember? Family sticks together."

Yeah, that's right. Simon and Tori are related. Dad dropped the bomb on us about three weeks ago. That means Tori and I are related. Not by blood, thank God, but still related. I was adopted when I was five years old. I was an Edison Group subject up until dad came in one day and asked me if I wanted to go home with him and Simon. If I hadn't, right now I would either be dead or a really jacked up werewolf.

I gave him a confused look. "Dude, go to sleep. You're going nuts."

In a matter of five minutes, his snores filled the room.

_What was _he_ drinking?_

I waked over to Chloe and shook her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Come on, Chloe. If you're tired go to your room."

"No."

I looked over at my sister. "Just stay here," I said. "They should be back soon."

Tori nodded reluctantly.

A few minutes later Chloe's breathing deepened. I poked her forehead a few times. She didn't move or tell me to stop.

_She's asleep. _

Normally Chloe would tell me off for doing that because of how much she hates it. I pulled my hand back and looked at her, _really_ looked at her. Her sleeping form curled into a tiny ball, her hair frizzy from sleeping in the car, how it was sprawled on the pillow, her slightly parted lips. I smiled to myself.

"She cares about you," said Tori quietly. "A lot. You can see it her eyes. The way you guys look at each other."

I stiffened.

She nodded. "You guys are cute together."

My head snapped in her direction. "What?"

"You guys are cute together," she stated again.

I stared at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing," I shook my head. "It's just, whenever you comment on us, it's normally about how we're always with each other or how you think we're disgusting or something along those lines."

She shrugged. "I think it is absolutely nauseating. But you guys _are_ good for each other, cute together. I can't deny the truth."

I grunted a thanks.

Tori stared at me for a moment before replying. "You're welcome."

She smiled awkwardly at me. It wasn't a big smile but it was enough to tell me she wasn't all that bad. I smiled back, still feeling a bit awkward.

I still thought she was a bitch, though. That little conversation doesn't change anything.

"Come on Mr. Bunny, don't eat me. Please." Simon begged in his sleep.

Our heads snapped to Simon, then, very slowly, we looked at each other, eyes widened in shock.

We burst out laughing.

I hadn't laughed like this in so long and I doubt Tori has either. In fact, I had never laughed like this. She fell to the floor, hands over her stomach, tears brimming. It took us a while to settle down. I had to sit down I was laughing was so hard. Once we did, though, I saw Chloe sitting up in bed rubbing her eye. She looked younger there; she didn't look like my fifteen year old girlfriend. Instead, she looked like a six year old that had just woken up from a very long nap. Simon remained sleeping.

Chloe got off the bed and made her way over to where Tori and I were sitting. She wrapped her arms around my neck from behind and rested her chin on my shoulder.

"What's so funny?" she asked sleepily.

"I think my brother's drunk," I chuckled.

"Ah," she replied.

Chloe kissed my cheek and I turned my head. I brought my mouth down to hers. Tori said we were cute together. I didn't even care that she was watching.

"Oh gross!" she exclaimed. "What the hell? I don't want to see this."

I pulled away from Chloe and said, "Then don't look."

She giggled while Tori made a sound of disgust. I kissed Chloe once more. As I was pulling away I saw Tori smile for a brief second then that smile turned into a scowl. She leaned her head against the edge of the bed and closed her eyes.

Chloe's chin remained on my shoulder for about five minutes before she started to fall asleep.

"Chloe?"

"Hmm?"

"Go to sleep…again."

"Mm-hmm," she said but didn't move.

I sighed and grabbed her arms from where they were around my neck. I returned them to her sides and I felt Chloe slump down and lean into me. I turned around and slid my arms under her back and underneath her legs. I dropped her onto the bed. When her head hit the pillow she gasped and glared at me. I flashed her another smile. She stood up, feet sinking into the mattress. For the first time Chloe was actually taller than me. She put her arms around my neck and mine found her hips. She leaned down like she was going to kiss me, then swiftly pulled away and fell onto the bed, dragging me along with her.

I landed half on top of Chloe half on the other side of the bed. I pushed myself off her and lie down on the opposite side. She turned around and laid her down on my shoulder.

"Can you believe it's been a month and a half?" she sighed.

"No," I said. "We've been safe for that long."

"And," Chloe said as she laced her fingers with mine. "we've been together for that long."

"Yeah we have," I said smiling to myself.

She placed her hand on my cheek and turned my head, not forcefully, but firmly enough to let me know that she wanted to look at me. Her gaze dipped down to my lips for a moment then she looked back into my eyes. She was leaning in, hand still on my cheek, then her lips were on mine.

Chloe slid partly on top of me, her torso against mine. I had my arms wrapped around her waist, fingers sprawled on her sides. She pulled away slowly, our lips nipping at each other's before they weren't molded together.

She smiled at me then put her head down on my shoulder.

"You tired?"

She nodded.

"Because you only slept five hours in the car."

She slugged me in the arm. Chloe rolled off me and on to the other side, her back facing me.

"Chloe?" I whispered.

No answer.

I rolled over and tentatively placed a hand on her waist. Two heartbeats later she grabbed my hand and pulled me close to her while lacing our fingers together and hugging my arm close. I relaxed against her.

"Aw," a voice said. "They're cuddling."

Our eyes flicked to Tori who had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yeah we are," said Chloe.

"That's disgusting," Tori muttered so low that only I could hear.

I grit my teeth and resisted the urge to growl.

"Whatever," Tori rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed."

"Tori they're bringing food."

"I'm not hungry," she shook her head. "Derek can have my food."

Tori grabbed a pillow from the bed Simon was on and threw it on the floor. She lay down and muttered a good night.

Chloe snuggled closer to me so her back was pressed against my chest.

"You're really warm," she whispered.

"You always say that," I commented.

"Well you are," she said. "Why?"

"Werewolf thing. Wolves have a higher body temperature than an average human."

She nodded.

"Why?"

"Just curious," she answered. "You're always warm and before and after the Change you're really hot."

She looked over at me and I was sure my expression held amusement. Her cheeks darkened.

"Are you saying that because before and after the change I have no shirt on?" I gave a tiny grin.

"I – you – um –"s he stopped abruptly. "You're skin is burning hot."

"Okay," I said sarcastically. "So you _don't_ think I look good without a shirt?"

"No!" she said quickly. "I never – your – you do - wait I –"

"Chloe I'm messing with you," I chuckled. "I don't care if you think I look good shirtless."

Chloe punched me in the stomach. "Well you do. To me anyway."

She looked up at me and kissed my cheek then buried her face in my chest. I smiled. Chloe rolled over on her side, pulling me along with her. She fell asleep after a while and even when she did my fingers continued trailed up and down her side. Not long after I drifted off, still holding her.

XxX

I woke up to darkness. I looked over at the alarm clock, it's bright red letters said it was 3:30 A.M. I looked down to see that Chloe was gone. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. There were four duffle bags in the corner of the room. Dr. Fellows and dad must be back and asleep in the girls' room. Speaking of which…

_She's probably back in her room with Tori._

That's when I saw something move to my right.

My gaze shifted to Tori who was lying on her stomach with drool coming out of her mouth. Chloe would've gone back with Tori. So why is she still –?

That's when I heard slightest trace of a sob. I got out of bed and started over to the bathroom. With each step I took, the sobs got louder.

I knocked on the door. "Chloe?" I whispered just loud enough for her to hear…hopefully.

"Derek," her voice cracked. "I'm fine. Go back to bed. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Why are you crying?"

"I g-got my period," Chloe answered quickly. "I'm not feeling to well. Major cramps. I'll be fine. Go back to bed."

I sighed. That was a lie. Chloe told me last week that her period ended.

"Chloe?"

"What?"

"Your period ended last week," I stated.

"How do you know?"

"You told me," I answered. "And I would've been able to smell the blood."

"Derek just go back to bed."

"No," I said stubbornly.

I noticed the door wasn't unlocked. I placed my hand on it slowly.

"Chloe if you don't come out I'm going in."

"You wouldn't dare," she said venomously.

"One."

"Derek…"

"Two."

"Let go of the door knob."

"Three."

Just as I was about to open the door, Chloe wrenched it open. She stood in the doorway shaking, her eyes were red, and I could see the gleam of drying tear streaks. The minute she saw me, she hurdled herself into my arms. She started crying harder than before.

I rubbed her back as I murmured over and over, "Shh, its okay. I'm here, everything's fine."

We stood there, me trying to help Chloe and to get her to stop crying, her bawling. When she had finally calmed down some I asked her, "What happened?"

"I killed him," she answered quietly. "I did it. I don't know what happened to me."

"What are you talking about Chloe?"

She stepped away from me and leaned against the wall. Chloe slid down to the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest. Her frame continued to shake violently.

"In my dream I k-killed my f-father," her lip was trembling. "Only it didn't feel like a dream. It felt so real. There was so much blood. So many deadbodies…"

I crouched down beside her. My finger gently slid under her chin. Her eyes were wide, scared.

"I don't want to hurt anyone else, Derek." She pulled away from my touch.

"You didn't hurt anyone."

"It's my fault that he's gone."

I shook my head. "Chloe your father is alive," I reassured her.

"How do you know?"

"I just do," I said. "Please trust me."

"What if I hurt Tori or Simon or Kit," she said hopelessly. "or you or my aunt."

The last part was said so quietly I had to put my ear in front of her face. I closed my eyes and Tori earlier words rang in my ears.

_She cares about you,_ she had said. _A lot._

"You didn't kill him and you're not going to hurt anyone Chloe."

I reached out and slid my fingers behind her back. Her sad eyes looked up at me questioningly. I pulled her against me. Her arms were thrown around my neck and her face was buried in my shoulder. I stood up, still holding her, and walked over to the bed. I pried her arms off my neck and gently pushed her towards the bed. She landed on it and curled into a tiny, shaking ball. I sat down beside her and rubbed her back.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

She sat up and hugged me. My arm wrapped around her tiny waist.

"You don't how lucky I am to have a boyfriend like you," Chloe said quietly.

I didn't know what to say. The way she said it…with so much emotion, the only thing I could do was tighten my grip around her.

"Go to sleep, Chloe."

She nodded and looked up at me. She kissed me and there were fireworks. Chloe and I have kissed before but it wasn't anything like this. It was as gentle as ever, the way all her kisses are, and nothing else mattered. It was like the first night at our first motel we had to stay at. Just us, no one else. In that moment nothing else mattered except for Chloe and me. She pulled away and the fireworks were gone, and I was brought back to reality. I was sitting on a hotel bed with Chloe and Simon was on the other one while Tori was on the floor. Both of their snores filled the room.

Chloe took another deep breath, still holding onto me tightly, before pulling away and lying down on the bed. I rubbed her back as she tried to fall asleep. With each minute that passed Chloe's breathing deepened and once she was asleep I grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it on the floor like Tori had done earlier. Tonoight seemed like one f those nights Chloe needed some space. I was just about to place my head on the pillow when I heard a voice.

"What are you doing down there?"

I looked up to see Chloe sitting up with a confused expression on her face.

"Going to sleep," I answered gruffly.

"Down there?" she asked another question. "Get up here Derek."

I just stared at her.

"Come on," Chloe said softly.

I picked up the pillow and put it back on the bed. I lie down and Chloe snuggled into me. I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Why did you want up here?" I asked. "Wouldn't you want some space right now because of your dream?"

She shook her head. "No," she answered quietly. "I would feel better if you were up here with me."

"Why?"

"Because I feel safe."

I had never comforted anyone from a nightmare. I had never had a girlfriend before Chloe. I was a loner. My best fiend was my brother. I found out that the person in our little group that I liked the least was my sister. I'm a genetically modified werewolf. We're on the run. I am okay with all that. I always wanted to get through the worst parts of my life. Hell, every teenager does. But my life wasn't easy. When I put up with the crap I had to go through when I was in school and not on the run like this, I just wanted to get through the day and get on with my life.

But when Chloe spoke those four words to me, something changed.

I just wanted this moment to never end.

Chloe turned around in my arms and placed her tiny, freezing cold hand on my cheek. It felt good against my warm skin.

"I feel safe with you because I trust you, because you're my boyfriend, because despite, what my aunt says, I know you would never hurt me or anyone else."

I closed my eyes. She was right, of course. Whenever it came to this mushy crap Chloe was always right.

She brought her lips to my ear. "Because you're my little werewolf."

I chuckled. "I'm not little anymore Chloe," I corrected. "I'm sixteen years old. I'm a big boy now."

"Either way, you'll always be the big black wolf that gets me through the crap I go thr –"

I kissed her. I didn't care that she was in the middle of talking. I shut her up with a kiss. It wasn't too gentle, but it wasn't too hard. It was perfect. Just right. She put both of her tiny hands on either side of my face.

"My little werewolf," she murmured against my lips.

"Stubborn ass necromancer," I murmured back.

She giggled and I pulled away. She was smiling and so was I.

"We should probably go to bed now, huh?" she asked looking down. I could see a slight trace of heat in her cheeks.

"Yeah," I whispered.

Chloe sighed. "Goodnight Derek," she whispered back. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Chloe. See you in the morning."

And so we lay there, drifting off. And for once, I fell asleep without a care in the world .


End file.
